Les anges noirsEpisode 1 les archanges noirs
by barjy02
Summary: Pour ceux qui commencent "les anges noirs" voici le 1er chapitre disparu de ma fanfic d'origine par "je ne sais quelle magie... ...la suite des chapitres dans "les anges noirs"...Désolée pour ce contre-temps


Chapitre I « Les archanges noirs »

La grande demeure semblait sombrer dans son parc desséché par un été caniculaire…Seuls se dressaient encore quelques saules pleureurs qui semblaient garder sous leurs ombrages le peu de cette vie qui avait déserté les grands jardins depuis l'arrivée de ses étranges êtres aux noires ailes…

On n'y entendit plus le chant des oiseaux, excepté celui de quelques corbeaux égarés, yeux des morts sur les vivants…

Le petit bosquet arrière avec ses anciens rosiers sauvages n'avait jamais retrouvé sa beauté sauvage d'antan…Il ne s'étendit plus aux regards des hommes qu'en un terrain de poussière…C'était la vue favorite de Bélial qui chaque jour observait pendant des heures ses terres mortes en y projetant les images de sa future humanité asservie…

Cette poussière représentait sa vengeance à venir…Celle qui déjà marchait sur terre et bientôt ouvrirait ses ailes sur l'âme de ses êtres de chair et de sang qui lui avait volé sa grâce…

Il sourit… Il était patient…Tout n'était plus qu'une question de jours…

Il ferma ses yeux et sentit apparaître derrière lui, l'ange de la mort

« Abaddôn… » murmura-t-il

Il retourna en rouvrant les yeux…Il était là, son plus fidèle allié, celui qui jamais ne l'avait trahi…Abaddôn, son ombre…Celui qui jamais ne s'opposerait tant que son dessein, il pourrait tracer…Le silencieux…Perdition et ruine…Le destructeur…Celui qui ne craignait la mort car la mort portait son nom…

Il se tenait droit, le visage fermé…Son vaisseau de taille moyenne respirant la puissance…Les mains derrière le dos, il fixait Bélial sans mot dire…Les jambes légèrement écartées…Il portait des bottes de cuir haute aux lanières de cuir serrant ses mollets jusqu'aux genoux, sur un Jean noir…Une veste redingote de même couleur et une chemise à jabot blanche…On aurait dit un être tout droit sorti d'un autre temps…

Il était beau…Et ce, dans le souvenir de Bélial, même quand il fut lumière…

La mort se devait d'être belle pour ne pas effrayer la vie qu'elle voulait emprisonner, capturer, broyer…

Il avait des cheveux sombres qui tombaient sur ses épaules et qui ombrageaient son visage aux traits durs, aux lèvres fines…

Il sourit et son visage soudain s'adoucit…Montrant aux vivants, la douceur d'une mort promise sous son plus beau jour…Mais derrière cette beauté se terrait l'ange le plus sombre de tous.

Il s'avança vers Bélial et le salua de la tête…Respect dû à un supérieur mais avec une certaine distance qui affirmait sa propre valeur à ses yeux et à ceux de Bélial

Tu es mon supérieur mais je n'en demeure pas moins, seul juge semblait indiqué sa position…

Bélial lui savait Abbadôn entièrement dévoué mais il savait aussi qu'il fallait se méfier de son orgueil et toujours faire en sorte qu'il ne se sente pas floué ou dominé…La mort ne se plaisait pas à trouver supérieur qui s'affiche avec mépris…

Elle étend ses ailes parce qu'elle aime à voir les regards s'éteindre mais à la seule condition, que ce fut de son choix et non de celui d'un autre sauf si celui-ci correspondait au sien…Bélial fit toujours en sorte qu'il en fut ainsi…

Il était rusé mais Abaddôn n'était pas dupe, il avait lu dans le jeu de Bélial depuis longtemps…Tant que tout fut à son avantage, cela ne le gênait guère d'avoir l'ombre de Bélial sur la sienne…Il avait toujours préféré l'action à la réflexion…

Bélial et lui se fixèrent un long moment…Chacun analysant le vaisseau de l'un et celui de l'autre car en chacun se reflétait leur sombre lumière…

Bélial avait choisi un vaisseau tout en force et grandeur…Au visage carré et taillé…Pour imposer ainsi sa loi et sa légitimité…Son pouvoir

Abaddôn, lui, avait aimé le vaisseau choisi par Alicélia…Elle les connaissait mieux qu'ils ne se connaissaient eux-mêmes, cet ange au double visage…

Seul Bélial avait choisi le sien car nul autre que lui n'avait droit d'élire le corps qu'il prétendait sacré…

Abaddôn savait son supérieur imbu de lui-même, fier, rusé et ambitieux…Prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins….Mais il n'y avait là rien qui ne le heurta puisque que Dieu fut tel même si sa couverture était plus douce…

Il savait qu'il devrait se méfier de lui quand sur la terre, il aurait étendu son pouvoir car il verrait dans ses alliés d'aujourd'hui, ses ennemis de demain….Le pouvoir rend fou…Mais qu'est-ce que ce même pouvoir pouvait faire sur un être qui l'était déjà ? …

Abaddôn avait ceci de particulier sur les autres anges qui sillonnaient le ciel et la terre, qu'il était immortel…Rien pas même les épées sacrées n'avaient d'effet sur lui…Nul, ni rien, ne pouvait lui donner la mort

Bélial savait, lui, qu'il pouvait trouver la sienne au travers d'une lame ajustée…

Mais il connaissait aussi la légende qui voulait qu'un seul être pouvait vaincre la mort, et que cet être n'était nul autre qu'Abaddôn lui-même….

Ses yeux sombres posés sur l'archange, maître des lieux, il ramena ses mains vers l'avant et rajusta sa veste…

«Combien sommes-nous ? » laissa tomber Abaddôn d'une voix douce

«Bien assez… » répliqua Bélial

Un bref silence

« De plus, de l'enfer, nous viendrons bientôt des renforts inespérés» ajouta-t-il, rictus aux lèvres

Le visage d'Abaddôn se ferma

« Tu veux faire des enfers, une 2eme trahison ?… »

« Non, mon frère…Je veux juste faire d'eux, les alliés d'un temps…Je te laisserais les mains libres quand sur la terre, se dressera notre loi…Ils ne nous seront alors plus guère utile, ses âmes sombres qui marchent sur les flammes… »

Abaddôn ne réagit pas

« Je préfère les avoir à mes côtés dans leur haine de l'homme…Que de les avoir comme ennemis aux côtés de ses mêmes êtres de chair…Fais de ton ennemi, un ami… »

« Oui…En ça, on a plus rien à t'apprendre…Tu es devenu maître en la chose » ironisa Abaddôn

«Jusqu'ici, cela ne t'a jamais posé problème…A ce que je sache… » siffla Bélial, piqué au vif.

« Je te laisse juge des mots, je ne jugerais que les actes…Peu m'importe la façon…Seul le résultat compte…Je laisse aux autres, les problèmes de conscience…Moi, je n'en ai pas… »

« Bien…Nous voilà donc, d'accord » sourit Bélial

« As-tu des nouvelles de Samaël ? » se demanda Abaddôn en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin mort…Changeant de conversation, l'ancienne le lassant déjà…

« Cela ne saurait tarder »

Abaddôn ne bougea pas…Il fixait dans la petite cour qui donnait sur le jardin, un être qui lui fit froncer les sourcils…Il jouait avec une pièce d'or qu'il faisait passé d'un doigt à l'autre sur le dos de sa main…Il semblait attendre…

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'un Maudit serait de nos alliés «

Le ton de sa voix indiquait la colère retenue…

« Ne t'inquiète pas…Il est de nos plus fidèles alliés…Il sera la main qui vengera les nôtres morts pendant la dernière apocalypse avortée… »

Bélial se plaça à côté de son frère

« Il est notre main de sang, Abaddôn…Je veux que ce soit lui qui tue l'hybride et ses amis… »

Il frotta sa jambe, souvenir d'une épée qui transperça sa chair et sa lumière

« Je veux que ce soit l'un des leurs qui leur apporte le malheur et la mort… »

« Je suis la Mort, Bélial… » fit remarquer ce dernier

« Tu dois apprendre à savourer celles qui te sont offertes par les autres, mon frère… »

« C'est un Maudit….Depuis quand places tu ta confiance dans ses êtres qui en sont dépourvus ? »

« Depuis qu'il ne vit qu'à travers sa haine et par elle…Il m'a suffi de trouver la faille et de m'y engouffrer…Je te laisserais le plaisir de dresser tes ailes sur lui quand sa mission, il aura accomplie »

« Pourquoi attendre ?... »

Il tourna son noir regard vers Bélial qui fixait l'être de dos…

« Parce que ça m'amuse…Parce que je rêve de ce moment où il m'apportera leurs têtes sur un plateau d'argent, depuis des mois et que je veux le savourer…Parce qu'il n'y a rien de tels que de voir d'anciens alliés se retourner l'un contre l'autre comme chiens et loups…Et parce que je l'ai décidé… » finit-il en haussant légèrement le ton, indiquant par là qu'il dirigeait et qu'il n'admettrait pas qu'on le contredise…

Un silence…Abaddôn regarda une dernière fois le Maudit…Il sourit

« Comme tu voudras…Après tout, j'aurais toujours le dernier mot puisque je suis le point final de toute vie… »

Il ricana…Bélial ne réagit pas…Il sentit une présence

« Samaël ? » minauda-t-il

Il se retourna en souriant…

Une vieille station d'essence à l'abandon sur le bord de la route…Les fenêtres barricadées…Les ronces séchées accrochés aux murs…La poussière qui se soulevait sous les bourrasques de vent chaud…

Septembre…L'été ne sembla jamais vouloir prendre fin…Depuis des mois, la terre se tarissait…les hautes herbes devinrent pailles coupantes…Le sol se craquelait, se fissurait…

Le ciel d'un bleu infini sans la moindre trace d'espoir…Pas un seul nuage…La pluie fut la grande absente de ses mois de sécheresse…

Le bruit d'un moteur au loin et puis soudain sur l'horizon le reflet du soleil sur un pare-brise...

L'impala se gara devant les pompes vides rongées par la rouille et l'ennui….

Pas le moindre signe de vie…Pas le moindre bruit…Dean sortit, le t-shirt collant à sa peau…la sueur sur son visage…Il enleva ses lunettes de soleil et les jeta sur le siège passager.

Sam sortit à son tour…Il étendit ses bras en soufflant…Etirant ses membres engourdis par la chaleur et le voyage…

Dean jeta un œil aux environs…Pas âme qui vive…il se dirigea vers l'arrière de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre

Sam le rejoignit…Il ouvrit un frigo box et tendit une bière à son jeune frère

« Reste plus qu'à attendre… »

Sam regardait la bouteille mais ne réagit pas…Il était resté silencieux tout le long du chemin qui les avait mené vers ce lieu de rendez-vous perdu au milieu de nulle part…

Un coup de fil au dernier motel et la fin d'un espoir…Jennie partait…Elle allait rejoindre la côte Est et reprendre le fil de ses études et de sa vie…Ailleurs…Sans lui…Sans eux…

Dean ne trouva pas les mots ni même les gestes qui soulageraient sa peine…Ce ne fut pas tant la séparation inévitable qui brisa Sam mais la fin d'un mince espoir….Celui d'une vie ordinaire dans son monde qui ne l'était pas…

Jennie avait essayé mais elle ne pouvait se faire à cette idée…Non pas celle de leurs vies passées, de leurs métiers si particuliers…..Cela, elle l'avait accepté…Diable et démons, anges et monstres…A chacun son destin…

Ce qu'elle ne pouvait accepter, c'était l'idée de se projeter dans un avenir qui n'en serait jamais un…Un jour, il pourrait ne plus revenir…Un jour, le téléphone pourrait lui annoncer le pire…

Un jour, il pourrait retomber dans ses ténèbres…Un jour, elle pourrait tout simplement le perdre…Et ça, Jennie ne pouvait pas l'envisager…

Aimer sans espoir de vivre cet amour plus que le lendemain…Cela lui était impossible…Elle rêvait d'avenir, de construire sa propre famille alors que Sam n'envisageait même pas un seul instant de quitter la sienne…Elle aurait pu vivre avec l'ombre de Dean mais celle de Castiel, celle de Bobby et de cet étrange cercle d'amis…Ou y trouverait-elle sa place et est-ce que Sam avait seulement un jour envisagé de lui en trouver une parmi eux?…

Au fond, elle se sentit un peu comme la personne du monde réelle à laquelle Sam se raccrochait pour garder pied dans une vie ordinaire qui lui échappait…Elle l'aimait mais pas assez que pour sacrifier sa propre existence, ses propres choix, son avenir pour cet amour incertain…

Sam avait raccroché, avait annoncé sans émotion à Dean que la maison serait vide à présent et qu'il n'envisageait plus d'y retourner…Qu'il pouvait téléphoner au propriétaire…Lui dire de la remettre en location et que les objets de leurs 8 mois de vie de normalité pouvaient être donnés ou jetés...

Dean n'avait pas saisi sur le moment, le sens de ses mots…

Sam quitta la chambre du motel et n'y revint que tard dans la nuit…Il n'était ni saoul ni marqué au visage par le chagrin…Il était pareil à lui-même mais taciturne…

En raccrochant, Sam avait définitivement mis un terme à sa vie de rêve et accepter de tracer la route sur sa vie de nomade

Il regarda Dean…Il pensa à Castiel, à Bobby, Marie, Missouri…Il pensa à Elanora et Chakor…A Jacob…Et puis il revit le visage de son père, de sa mère…Le visage de Dean, son regard perdu devant sa détresse…

Jusqu'à la fin, ils seraient sa famille…Un jour peut-être, lui aussi trouverait sa Marie…Il devait se faire à cette idée…Même si depuis longtemps déjà, il savait où se trouvait sa part de rêve et où se trouvait sa part de réalité…

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son frère…Ce dernier referma le coffre, bouteille à la main, en lui faisant un clin d'œil…Sam lui sourit…

Les minutes et puis les heures passèrent…Dean s'était réfugié près du vieux drugstore, debout à l'abri du soleil qu'il ne supportait plus…

Sam s'était assoupi, assis près de la porte, à ses côtés…

Dean vit apparaitre sur la route opposée à celle qu'ils avaient emprunté, une vieille Buick à la couleur incertaine…Il se redressa et secoua l'épaule de Sam, en douceur…Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut…Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se releva…La voiture se gara à côté de la leur…

Dean s'avança, protégeant ses yeux du soleil en mettant sa main en visière…Une ombre sortit…

Il se tint là, debout devant lui…Castiel pareil à celui qu'il avait quitté 2 semaines plus tôt après leur dernière rencontre…Une chasse, des Shaans, un au-revoir….Plus jamais d'adieu…

Tout de noir vêtu, comme cela était devenu son habitude, une sécurité dans une sorte de routine…Tout comme ange, il portait son trenchcoat…Hybride, il porterait à jamais bottines de cuir noire, jeans et chemise de même couleur…Seule la couleur de son t-shirt variait…Blanc souvent, bleu parfois…

Il ne semblait pas souffrir de la chaleur…Son teint halé par le soleil ne portait aucune trace de sueur…Il ne portait pas de lunettes de soleil mais ses yeux bleus étaient plus clairs qu'à l'accoutumée…Dean s'amusait toujours à le détailler, cherchant la faille dans l'humain mais n'y trouvant jamais que la distance de l'ange…

Castiel vint à sa rencontre…

« Hello, Dean »

« Salut, Cass…Content de te revoir…Même si les circonstances ne sont pas celles que j'espérais »

Il lui serra l'épaule en la tapant, Castiel opina de la tête en souriant…

Il tourna le regard vers Sam, resté à l'ombre du magasin

« Hello, Sammy »

« Cass… » répondit-il en souriant à son tour…

« Manque plus que le dernier invité… » souffla Dean

Il retourna vers le drugstore suivi de Castiel…Il fit signe à Sam de se bouger…

« J'en ai ras le cul de cette fournaise…. »

Il frappa du pied dans la porte qui céda du 1er coup…

Le magasin était vide…Des étagères à l'abandon avec perdus ça et là, quelques boîtes à conserve et quelques bouteilles poussiéreuses renversées…Quelques magazines au sol…La caisse enregistreuse ouverte…

Dean s'avança…La lumière passait au travers des écarts des planches clouées à la va-vite sur les fenêtres…Le sol craquait sous ses pas…

Sam entra à son tour…Il ferma les yeux…Savourant un instant l'air plus frais même si celui-ci avait une odeur de rance et d'oubli.

Castiel attendait à l'entrée…Son ombre projetée se dessinait sur le sol…Et dans celle-ci apparut soudain, une 2eme…

Bélial avait ordonné des vaisseaux pour les siens et Alicélia en trouverait et ce, par tous les moyens.

Il lui fallait en chercher de ceux dont nul ne se soucierait de la disparition, des vaisseaux isolés, des vaisseaux sans attache…Mais aussi assez résistants que pour supporter la puissance d'anges et d'archange dans leur chair...Fussent-ils déchus et abandonnés dans les flammes, ils n'en restaient pas moins des puissances divines…

Elle ne s'était plus rendue à la demeure depuis les ordres reçus et n'avait plus revu le maître depuis ce jour…Elle ne se présenterait à lui que sa mission terminée et celle-ci lui demanderait encore un peu de temps…

Ne plus croiser le regard de Bélial fut pour elle, un soulagement, elle le craignait plus que ne l'admirait…Elle le maudit plus qu'elle ne le priait cet ange de noirceur et de malheur.

Il avait été la main qui se dressa contre le père, il avait été la voix qui détourna la raison des siens, il avait été la clé qui ouvrit l'enfer des enfers dans lequel tant d'anges avaient sombrés et perdus leurs lumières, poussés par le Père, trahi par le fils préféré…Sacrifiés…

Elle cherchait à présent un vaisseau pour celui qui l'avait détourné, elle, de ce Paradis, celui à qui elle vouait son âme déchue…Elle le respectait lui…Car sa révolte fut celle de l'injustice et non de la jalousie et de l'envie…Elle l'avait suivie dans sa guerre perdue d'avance, un choix à contre raison comme le firent plus d'un soldat fidèle…Elle regretta souvent ses frères et sœurs du haut et ne s'entendait guère avec ceux du bas…Il n'y avait nul espoir de rédemption pour ses bannis des Cieux.

Dans l'enfer des enfers, seule la haine nourrissait ses âmes perdues…Une haine si noire qu'elle leur enleva toute trace de leur ancienne grâce…

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de rester un ange parmi les ombres, elle n'était pas la seule…Plus d'un soldat des légions noires avaient regretté sa rébellion…Mais l'enfer avait fini par pervertir plus d'un rebelle déçu et Bélial en profita pour asseoir son autorité…

Dans l'enfer des enfers, il devint le chef, le maître…Le nouveau Dieu implicite…

Alicélia resta à l'écart…Elle se désolait de voir son archange attiré par cette sombre lumière même si il avait pour lui, l'excuse du chagrin…Lilith…

Lilith qui lui avait été prise, sacrifié par Lucifer, tuée par la main de l'homme, créature du père…Lui qui attendait l'heure de la retrouver, sentit juste sa lumière s'éteindre et un ange tombé à son tour, sa version lui avait donné…Sa haine, il avait nourri…

Elle n'avait jamais aimé Lilith, ce ne fut pas là, de la jalousie mais derrière cet ange se cachait déjà le démon…Et quand dans le néant, son aimé fut projeté, Lilith préféra s'enfuir et s'allier à l'ennemi dans les enfers, plutôt que de sombrer avec lui dans les siens….Il n'avait rien voulu voir l'archange de cette trahison, il n'en retint que le chagrin de la perte…Alicélia continua à être son ombre car celle de Lilith lui pris toute la lumière, tout espoir…Sa fidèle et loyale…Celle dont à mots à peine couvert, on disait le cœur pris au piège de ses ailes…

Il lui fut facile de trouver vaisseaux pour les soldats sans grade…Il lui fut moins aisé d'en trouver pour les lieutenants et plus dur encore pour les archanges…

Elle avait eu aucun remords à faire plier et consentir sous la menace, les humains terrifiés…En ça, l'enfer lui avait apporté une chose, la haine des hommes…Elle les tenait pour responsable de tous ses malheurs…Si seulement Dieu s'était abstenu de les créer et surtout de les aimer plus que ses enfants premiers, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé…

Le Père…Elle rit en elle-même…Elle avait parcouru la terre et n'y avait vu que la misère et bien trop peu d'espoir…La création divine valait-elle la mort et le sacrifice des fils ainés?…Pour juste demeurer au final qu'un enfer de surface pour des êtres mortels qui finiraient pour la plupart dans les flammes de ses ténèbres construites pour les anges et devenues à présent, la demeure des hommes…

Elle était assise depuis des heures sur ce banc…Elle observait derrière ses lunettes noires, le visage neutre, des enfants jouer dans le parc, sans n'y porter aucun intérêt car son regard ne se fixait pas sur eux mais sur le vaisseau qu'elle avait choisi pour son maître…Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, de grande taille, le cheveux court et sombre…Le visage taillé, le regard froid…Costume 3 pièces et petite valisette aux pieds, un homme d'affaire qui prenait sa pause, ignorant son destin funeste….Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma nonchalamment...

Elle sourit et se leva…D'un pas assuré, elle se dirigea vers lui…

Elle se tint droite devant l'homme qui ne broncha pas…Elle se mit dans son champ de vision, lui prit son soleil, il daigna lever les yeux sur elle…

« Bonjour » lança-t-elle

Il tira sur sa cigarette et la regarda….Elle n'était pas vilaine quoique d'une beauté assez banale, il en détourna le regard…

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » lança-t-il agacer

« Vous » répliqua-t-elle aussi sec

Il plongea son regard dans le sien

« Vous ne m'intéressez pas » grinça-t-il

« Vous si… » Elle resta droite, impassible

« Ne me forcer pas à me lever »

Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le banc et s'apprêta à partir

« Vous voyez ses enfants derrière moi »

Il s'étonna mais ne répondit pas

« Il me suffit d'un geste et vous aurez leurs morts sur la conscience »

Il tiqua, sourire aux lèvres, un peu inquiet, méfiant et soudain intrigué…Elle leva la main, sans se retourner et ferma les yeux…Un des enfants tomba sans raison et s'ouvrit la tête sur le bord du toboggan, il hurla, le visage en sang

Elle rouvrit les yeux…Il regarda, incrédule, les parents se ruer vers leur fils…

«Le prochain connaitra la mort »

Il commença à paniquer

« Vous êtes folle »

« Suivez-moi » ordonna-t-elle

« Pas question » refusa l'homme, catégorique en s'enfonçant sur son banc…

« Vous l'aurez voulu » répondit-elle avec calme

Il vit alors, un enfant courir en riant, derrière son ballon….Son visage se ferma quand il vit le petit traversé la route…Une voiture qui freine, trop tard…L'enfant fut projeter plusieurs mètres en avant...Un bruit sec…Un cri….

« Adam »….Une mère venait de perdre son fils

Il se tourna vers Alicélia, le visage décomposé….

« Vous…Vous êtes un monstre…Vous êtes dingue »

« Suivez-moi…C'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande… »

Elle regarda les enfants qui pleuraient et hurlaient…Les parents affolés…Le conducteur en larme, à genoux au sol, la tête contre sa portière…

Adam bercé dans les bras de sa mère, les bras ballants, déjà mort

Elle s'éloigna…L'homme se frotta des mains, le visage, se leva et la suivit, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de quitter des yeux la scène d'horreur qui se déroulait devant lui…

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres, à l'abri des regards…

Elle le fixa…

« Mon maître a besoin d'un corps, d'un vaisseau…Vous devez lui donner la permission d'user du vôtre »

L'homme se mit à rire, il ferma les yeux

« Je vais me réveiller…C'est un cauchemar…Rien n'est vrai… »

Il les rouvrit mais elle était toujours là …Elle enleva ses lunettes…Il recula effrayé…Son regard n'en était pas un, noir, profond avec juste en son centre, un éclat de lumière…

« Qui...Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis Alicélia…Je suis un ange….Et maintenant… »

Elle lui attrapa le col et serra d'une main la cravate en la tournant…L'homme se mit à étouffer

« Dites…Oui »

Il essaya de se défaire de son emprise, en vain…Il se sentit partir…

« Ouiiiiiiii » finit-t-il par laisser tomber dans un souffle rauque

Elle le relâcha et sourit…

« Voilà qui est plus raisonnable… » lui sourit-elle en lui arrangeant sa cravate

Elle s'écarta de l'homme qui tomba à genoux en essayant de reprendre sa respiration

« Debout » hurla-t-elle

Il obéit, se relevant en toussant…Apeuré…Perdu devant l'impensable…

Et soudain venu de la terre et du ciel, une lumière intense l'emprisonna…Il sentit la chaleur brûler son corps et puis, plus rien…Il n'était plus…La place, à jamais, serait celle de l'archange ou ne serait pas.

Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur Alicélia…Elle baissa la tête...Il s'approcha et de la main, lui releva le menton et la fixa en souriant

« Même si je n'ai guère approuvé la méthode, j'ai apprécié le choix…Merci, Alicélia… »

Elle lui sourit en retour

« Ce corps est parfait… » fit-il en s'observant

« Je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise, Samaël… »

Un court silence

« Parle… » ordonna-t-il

«Tout a pris place….La légion se reconstitue mais il faudra encore du temps et de la patience….Les semaines et les mois se sont écoulés, je le sais, mais il n'est guère aisé sur cette terre maudite, de trouver vaisseaux qui puissent supporter les anges que nous sommes sans se détruire de l'intérieur…Ils sont fragiles ses êtres de chair et de sang... »

« Il nous faut trouver les vaisseaux élus… » soliloqua-t-il, tout bas

« Ils nous sont interdit… » laissa tomber Alicélia

« Comment ça ? Interdit ?»

« Ils sont marqués…Seule la pureté d'une grâce divine peut y avoir refuge…Un des nôtres est mort en voulant y prendre place… »

« Maudit soit-il »

Il lança un regard furieux vers le ciel…

« Bélial ? »

« Il t'attend » murmura-t-elle

« Bien…Combien sommes-nous ? »

« 106…Jusqu'à présent… »

« Abaddôn ? »

« Il est auprès de Bélial… »

Il sourit

« Bien…Nous ne serions que nous 3 que déjà, la victoire nous serait acquise….Ils ne sont que misérables poussières, ses êtres de chair…Nous sommes immortels…»

« Mais… »

Elle se tut

« Parle… » ordonna-t-il

« Le Paradis ? Les légions divines? … » s'inquiéta-t-elle

Samaël sourit

« Il y a plus d'un ange dans les Cieux qui attend sa revanche…Crois-tu que Dieu a vu le doute en Michael et Raphael ?…Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à vouloir renier le père»

« Ils ne sont plus, Samaël….Et la mort a frapper le ciel à son tour de la main d'un ange élu…Combien de fidèles nous restent-ils pour mener la révolte et retrouver ce paradis perdu ? »

Il baissa la tête

« Je sais tout cela, Alicélia…Mais dans les troupes divines, il demeure encore assez de loyaux pour occuper les préférés et nous laisser libre chemin sur les sillons de cet abreuvoir infernal qu'est la terre… »

« Qui parcourra le ciel en notre nom ?... »

« Amaymon….A-t-il passé la faille ? »

« Oui, Samaël… » opina-t-elle

« Alors il sera le messager qui portera notre vengeance dans les Cieux…Il use des mots mieux que quiconque et pervertira même les plus purs…Les armes ne suffiront pas…Dans ses lumières, il faut y insérer le doute et la raison qui est nôtre….Il n'y a pas meilleur en cela que lui…. »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ange, fidèle

« Je sais qu'en toi demeure le doute…Ta haine, tu la partages tant envers les hommes qu'envers Bélial…Tu regrettes le Paradis perdu mais tu ne le dois pas…Ils sont de ceux qui ont porté la main sur leurs frères et sœurs…Ils sont de ceux qui t'ont poussé dans les flammes sans jamais n'avoir le moindre regret ni pour nos peines et ni pour nos douleurs…Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait de l'œuvre de Dieu…Anges protecteurs ou anges absents ?…Ou est la différence ? Puisque même l'apocalypse, morte née n'est pas due à leur combat…Il est de notre devoir que de faire régner à nouveau l'ordre et de remettre en place, une juste hiérarchie …Ils sont arrivés derniers, ses mortels et imparfaits…ils le demeureront à jamais… »

« Et les démons ?...Ils sont à présent nos alliés…Ou les classeras-tu dans ta hiérarchie, ses noires ombres qui nous sont loyales, quand la vengeance sera acquise ? »

Il s'écarta, le visage fermé…

« Ca ne te regarde pas…N'oublies pas qui tu es, Alicélia…Aux archanges de prendre les décisions…Aux soldats, de suivre les ordres…Compris ? » gronda-t-il

« Ils n'en sont pas moins nos alliés…Et faire d'eux, les suivant pour l'enfer des enfers, ferait de nous des êtres plus noirs que les ténèbres et moins que les anges que nous sommes…. »

Il s'approcha, furieux…L'index menaçant…

« Je ne tolèrerais pas de rébellion dans mes rangs, Alicélia…Tu as beau être de mes préférées, les ordres, tu suivras si tu ne veux pas retourner dans ses enfers que tu ne veux partager…Obéis sans mots dire »

L'étincelle de lumière dans son regard se voila

« Ainsi même lui » se dit-elle

Il sentit vaciller sa loyauté, Samaël, elle , fidèle d'entre les fidèles, dans les enfers et dans les flammes pour lui, son élu…

« Ne t'inquiète pas…Je parlerais en leurs noms quand le temps viendra…Des ombres en enfer, toujours il y en aura…Il ne faudrait pas faire d'eux, les ennemis de demain… »

Il lui sourit, adoucissant le ton…

« Maintenant…Va…Car il te reste à trouver des corps à bien d'entre nous…Je vais rejoindre Bélial et Abaddôn… »

Il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

« Il te sera récompense le jour de la victoire finale…N'aies crainte, Alicélia…Je ferais en sorte que la justice soit rendue et non pas seul le droit, à la main vengeresse »

Elle opina de la tête et Samaël disparut…Elle aurait été humaine, elle aurait pleuré car dans les mots de Samaël ne soufflait plus que le mensonge….Elle qui le suivait depuis l'éternité, reconnu en lui, les mots de Bélial, le manipulateur, le rusé…

Elle s'en voulut soudain d'avoir laissé son cœur, aimé sans retour et ses ailes de s'être refermées sur l'impossible…Il était trop tard à présent pour reculer…

Elle remit ses lunettes et disparut….

Laissant derrière elle, une mallette abandonnée et sur la route, un corps à jamais éteint….

Et dans un souffle, toutes ses illusions perdues….

Fin chapitre I


End file.
